Wang Yi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Wang Yi. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Conquest Mode *"There are some things that can only be reclaimed on the battlefield." *"You are summoning me? Have you had any trouble winning battles recently? *"I hope to always fight by your side. I wonder why that is..." *"You would bind me by contract to serve you?! Does your cruelty know no depths?!" *"Why have you taken an interest in me? I am nothing but an ordinary woman trapped by vengeance." *"If I were able to think of my past as my destiny... Would I be able to know the peace you have found?" *"You appear to be in pain. Please take this. It will help." *"Just seeing you makes me feel warm and safe. It is a close bond that the two of us share." *"Would you be willing to help me with something?" *"Thank you for living up to your word and assisting me." *"You wish to get by here? I must say that you have some courage." *"I will use any means necessary to get an advantage over my enemy." *"If you wish to try and take something from me, then you had best be prepared to give your life in the process." *"I am not sad that we must face each other in battle, for I am not like most people." *"At last we meet, Ma Chao... I have been dreaming about the day that I would claim your head." *"I can see the brave face you put on is all a facade. Allow me to tear downs those walls of deceit for you." *"I am envious of your ability to distinguish duty and self. Your discipline is something that I have always lacked." *"It appears that I am not yet ready to wake from this nightmare..." *"You have a most cruel spirit... It is good that your allies do not see you for who you really are." *"I see that some people are capable of leaving their past behind them..." *"Are you aware of just how famous you've become? There are many who are after your head. You need not worry, for I am just here to visit. I just wanted to put a face to the name." *"The way you carry yourself in battle is a thing of beauty. I find myself entranced just by watching you. Do you mind if I follow alongside you for a while? Once something has my interest, I find it difficult to let go." *"There is somebody that I have been chasing for quite some time now. I am somewhat worried that I might never catch him." *"Thank you for your kind words. You are right, revenge knows no end until it is achieved." *"Perhaps you are right... However, though it may be easy for some, I find myself in a continuous nightmare." *"Even though you knew what kind of person I was, you continued to stay by my side." *"I cannot tell you how much you mean to me. Therefore, I ask that you never leave." *"You are the one who taught me the meaning of friendship. We shall be friends forever. I hope you agree." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Do not resist me! Revenge is mine!" *"You're not getting away! Ha ha, this feels great!" *"I shall vanquish you!" *"Give up!" *"No regrets! This shall be your end!" *"Do you think you can escape?! Impossible!" *"My turn!" *"You'll pay for that!" *"I will not stop until vengeance is mine." *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"The end is near... But I have made peace with my fate." *"Victories like these will eventually lead us to our goals." *"It's not over yet..." *"I shall soon put you out of your misery." *"So this is the fate of one who lives for vengeance..." Ambition Mode * "There are some things that can only be reclaimed on the battlefield." * "I won't let anyone take this place." * "I will take any action necessary to protect you." * "You are summoning me? Have you had some trouble winning battles recently?" * "Please use this, it will get rid of the pain." * "You appear to be in pain. Please take this. It will help." * "I could really use your assistance." * "Would you be willing to help me with something?" * "You... saved me... I will never forget this act of kindness." * "Thank you for living up to your word and assisting me." * "You wish to get by here? I must say that you have some courage." * "I will use any means necessary to get an advantage over my enemy." * "If you wish to try and take something from me, then you had best be prepared to give your life in the process." * "Okay, who here is willing to face me in battle?" * "This battle is far from over. I want as much as the enemy is able to give." * "The end justifies any means. I take any advantage I can get." * "Your strength also has the power to make me feel more comfortable..." * "I won't let this be our last encounter. I'll follow you wherever you go." * "I can see that the brave face you put on is all a façade. Allow me to tear down those walls of deceit for you." * "You hide a most cruel spirit... It is good that your allies do not see you for who you really are." * "I am envious of your ability to distinguish duty and self. Your discipline is something that I have always lacked." * "I see that some people are capable of leaving their past behind them..." * "Please choose a weapon with which you feel comfortable. We have all sorts here, after all." * "You need to use the most powerful weapon you can find. You wouldn't want to let anyone get away..." * "Just sitting at a desk and learning is not enough. It only becomes true knowledge after you have put it into practice." * "You need to have purpose in your studies. That will allow you to absorb the information much more quickly." * "The price of anything can soon shift and change. You need to build up some experience before you get an eye for these things." * "Everyone needs different things. That's why trading works." * "It's just a fact that sometimes you need to make use of others. There's no need to feel bad about it." * "You cannot achieve sufficient results fighting alone in battle. It's important to rely on others." * "Eat whatever you like, and however much you desire. Eat until your hunger has been sated!" * "Eat whatever you like. It's a chance to feel full and satisfied, even if only for a moment..." * "Hah! Hrah! Now! Get lost!" * "Growing something from nothing is a precious experience. It makes me more grateful for the harvest, too." * "Results are achieved by daily hard work. You cannot relax until the harvest is gathered in, of course." * "All of the trust I see in these animals' eyes worries me. I'm not doing anything special for them." * "Taking care of animals quickly gets you attached to them. It makes me scared of having to part from them." * "Are you heading out? Please, order me to go with you." * "Where are you going? You can tell me." * "I found this. I hope that it will be of some use to you." * "Look, I found this. You can have it." * "I have a long memory, for both the good stuff and the bad." * "It doesn't matter how much I eat or drink, it's never enough for me. Do you think something inside me is broken?" * "Having a purpose can give your life meaning. I think that's beautiful." * "Please, don't say that revenge achieves nothing. It's the sole reason that some people live." * "It's strange, isn't it. All of this noise seems to fill a hole in my heart." * "I never expected this place to become quite this lively. It's like a dream!" * "I do not wish this prosperity to end as just a dream. I shall protect it with everything I have." * "This place has become so busy. It's like a never-ending dream, now." * (To man/woman): "There's something I have to tell you. I had a dream in which you were enveloped in fire. That's proof that you are special to me. Someone that I cannot afford to lose." * (To man): "I didn't lose you today, either. Just the joy of that makes me all warm and happy. Meeting you has taught me the reason for living. Please, do not leave me alone again..." * (To man 2): "Recently, I'm no longer scared of the night. In fact, I welcome it, because it always keeps you near to me. I'll be waiting for you tonight. Prove to me again that you are real." * (To woman): "Your friendship is so warm, so dear to me. It is slowly melting away my anxiety. Please, stay with me. With you at my side, I feel like I can take back everything." * (To woman 2): "My time with you has allowed me to reclaim something. The ability to believe in others. There is nothing to be gained from a fear of loss. I had forgotten that important lesson." * "So long as one does not give up, a way forward will present itself. You have taught me the meaning of hope." * "The meaning of living without giving up on hope. That's what you've taught me." Dynasty Warriors Next *"Even though you knew all of my flaws, you have always remained by my side. I never want to let you go. Please. I ask that you not leave me alone, for I fear it more than anything." Warriors Orochi 3 *"There is only one thing that I desire..." *"Even in victory, I feel empty." *"Some things can only be reclaimed in battle." *"I feel nothing despite this victory." *"I feel nothing but emptiness. There must be something wrong with me." *"I want for you to have this. Do not be alarmed. It is not a trap." *"Impressive." *"It appears you overestimated your own abilities." *"I never expected to defeat so many enemy officers. It was almost as if I lost myself during that last battle." *"I have not been called to battle much lately. Perhaps people think I am engulfed by thoughts of personal vengeance." *"Lately, I have been honored with numerous chances to go to battle. When I am out there, it reminds me why life is worth living." *"I think I shall drink freely today. I plan to empty all of the wine barrels I can manage to find." *"Enemy officer cut down." *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Master Sima Yi, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Upon the bodies of a thousand men a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms is born. Today that warrior is you, Demon of Xiliang..." *"Yes, you are an Unrivaled Warrior." *"You, an Unrivaled Warrior? ...It seems your enemies have been dealt with harshly." *"For some reason, I do not see these odds as being against us... Perhaps there is something wrong with me." *"If I were able to end myself... It may relieve me of this burden." *"Your strength is a sight to behold." *"You serve to bring me newfound strength." *"Please forgive my weakness." *"I'm so sorry to trouble you like this..." *"I shall soon put you out of your misery." *"You're stronger than I thought..." *"What a lovely laugh you have, Master Sima Yi." *"I apologize for my ineptitude, Master Sima Yi." *"Such a cruel, evil man." *"You would extend that vile hand to help me...?" *"Your appearance belies your strength..." *"Why... why would you help me? Sympathy? Pity?" *"Your fighting style is truly bewitching." *"Why are you here? What do you want...?" *"Your strength is a sight to behold. If I could but have it for myself..." *"You serve to bring me newfound strength. I must redouble my efforts as well." *"Please forgive my weakness. I hope you can find it in you to assist me." *"I'm so sorry to trouble you like this... I always did have trouble finishing things..." *"I shall soon put you out of your misery. I've never cared for needless suffering." *"You're stronger than I thought... I won't soon forget your face." *"What a lovely laugh you have, Master Sima Yi. Perhaps I too can laugh like that once I have taken my revenge." *"I apologize for my ineptitude, Master Sima Yi. You must think me a foolish woman." *"Such a cruel, evil man. I can't wait to snuff out his life..." *"You would extend that vile hand to help me...? Very well, Ma Chao. If I die, I'll make sure you accompany me." *"Your appearance belies your strength... What secrets might you hold in your past?" *"Why... why would you help me? Sympathy? Pity? Don't look at me like that..." *"Your fighting style is truly bewitching. I especially love the hint of cruelty that occasionally flashes to the surface..." *"Why are you here? What do you want...? Are you willing to face hell with me?" *"Seeing you out there makes my heart tremble. Strength is power." *"Just seeing you makes me feel warm and safe. It is a close bond that the two of us share." *"I am but a pathetic woman, filled with naught but a lust for revenge. You should have left me behind for your own good..." *"How lovely to see you here... I think I might throw this battle just to see how you fare." *"I am not sad that we must face each other in battle, for I am not like most people." *"Are you pleased with these results? Good." *"I'm envious of you, Master Sima Yi... If I were half as talented as you I would already have had my revenge." *"Master Sima Yi, this is who I truly am... A pathetic woman who has lost herself to revenge." *"Ma Chao... Go on and play as long as you like. Your head won't be worth much otherwise!" *"Do you think this makes up for your crimes, Ma Chao? You should have abandoned your foolish sentimentality ages ago." *"When you think about it, you and I are a lot alike... We've both struggled to survive through chaos and bloodshed." *"There's no point in trying to save me. None." *"You really do love to fight, don't you? I wish I could be as cruel as you..." *"This is the kind of hell you love. Go on and dance as much as you want." *"Would you mind keeping me company?" *"You're good. But not good enough to pin me down." *"I won't let it end like this. We still have a ways to go yet." *"Stand down, Master Sima Yi." *"I won't hesitate, Master Sima Yi, even if I'm facing you. Perhaps I truly am broken somehow..." *"I'm sorry, Master Sima Yi, but I insist you accompany me until the end." *"The Demon of Xiliang... I've been waiting to meet you." *"At last, my family will be avenged... You're not going anywhere!" *"It's not over yet... Not until your head is mounted on my wall!" *"Why do you stand before me?" *"So you pity me... In that case, stand aside. You cannot help me." *"You feel that strongly about me...? There is something inside you, much like there is within me." *"Don't worry. This will all be over soon." *"I see that fighting is your addiction... I envy that." *"Sorry to take so long. It's time to bring this to an end." *"Perfect. I needed something on which to take out my frustrations." *"You'd better come at me like your life depended on it..." *"You'd be as hollow as I am if you lost everything." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Revenge. That is the only thing I live for." *"We're both surrounded in darkness. That actually makes me more comfortable." *"Hehe... That's something to look forward to." *"I went out to find some fun alone. I drank and ate everything I could get my hands on. I've finally been banned from every single restaurant in town." *"They said they'd be able to satisfy me, and so we drank, and drank, and drank some more. I left those losers collapsed on the floor. Guess I'm drinking on my own again tonight." Category:Quotes